bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Lilith was an extremely powerful white-winged demon and the very first demon ever to exist, making her the first fallen angel, after Lucifer himself, as well as being the final one of the 66 Seals that had to be broken for him to be freed from his cage. She was trapped in Hell until May 2007, when she escaped and defeated multiple rival demons to take over the deceased Azazel's would-be position as leader of the army of demons he had unleashed alongside her. Lilith led this army on Earth and commanded the rest of the forces of Hell in the War of the Seals against the Host of Heaven. She was responsible for the destruction of sixty-six seals guarding Lucifer's cage in 2008, ending with her allowing Sam Winchester to kill her and freeing Lucifer in 2009. Although Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel wanted to stop Lilith from raising Lucifer, their grudge with her ran far deeper than this due to the large part she played in Mia's death and her suffering in Hell, having not only ensured that he go there to break the first seal but even going so far as to sic a hellhound on a helpless Mia, killing her, to send her there and forcing an equally helpless Rayne, Nigel, and Sidney to watch it all happen in front of them. Lilith became Adam's first wife, who was created at the same time and from the same earth as Adam, making them physical equals. This contrasts with Eve, who was created from one of Adam's ribs and given a human soul, making her inferior. Powers and Abilities As "Lucifer's first", Lilith was the oldest demon and thus among the most powerful and highest-ranking demon to appear in the series and among the chief fallen angels after Lucifer himself. She out-ranked even fellow white-winged demons and Azazel in the hierarchy of Hell, with only Lucifer himself as her only superior. She commanded great respect from other demons, including Aloastair, as well as being feared by most of them. Astraroth described Lilith as the demons' "messiah" and saw her as "a real leader". According to Bela, Lilith held the contracts to all crossroads deals when she was in power. She could also make her own deals, but claimed to be unique from other deal-making demons in that sealing the deal with her required sex rather than a kiss. She seemed unafraid of normal angels and regularly won battles against them for the seals, but Lilith did fear the power of powers, seraphs, archangels, and of course Oracle and fled from their presence. She was described as having the capability to break most of the numerous seals, which required various rituals and spells, to open Lucifer's cage. *'White light' - By raising her hand, Lilith could generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything she wanted it to. For example, she blew apart an entire police station without killing the people inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on Sam so that it did not affect the house she was in at the time. Along with Samhain, she was one of the only two demons known to have this ability. Other beings who possessed white light were considerably more powerful angelic beings. *'Advanced Telekinesis ' - Lilith broke/snapped a grown man's neck without touching it with just a flick of her fingers, and later used telekinesis to fling Sam and Dean across the room, holding Sam immobilized to a wall at the same time she did the same to Dean to a table. *'Demonic Possession' - Lilith took over the bodies of human beings against their will and took possession of any woman's body. Unlike most other demons, who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream, Lilith apparently could also do this without humans noticing, as the Freemont girl's mother did not realize that her daughter was no longer possessed (though its possible she left when she wasn't looking) and Lilith's host did not wake up after Lilith departed. *'Exorcism' - Lilith has the power to expel a demon from their vessels. One demons claimed that she had been imprisoned in Hell by Lilith, and that Lilith had eventually released her once Ruby promised to find and kill Sam for her. As Ruby had been working undercover for Lilith all along, it is unknown whether or not they were telling the truth. *'Invulnerability' - Lilith could not be harmed or killed by conventional means. *'Flight' - In her natural form, her white bat-like wings allowed Lilith to fly. *'Spell-casting' - Lilith was named by Castiel as the one who raised the Witnesses. She was able to select specific ghosts to summon and compel to attack the hunters she chose. It is likely that she performed other spells to break the other 66 Seals. Additionally, Lilith possessed the most extensive knowledge of the seals out of all the demons; by the time she escaped Hell, she even knew what the final seal was, something that was not common knowledge among demons. *'Thermokinesis' - Lilith could emit extreme heat through her host's body. She could also control the intensity of this power as in one instance she was able to scald Sam's lips as she forcefully kissed him and in another instance she was able to burn through a Devil's Trap by merely touching it. *'Intangibility' - Bullets passed right through her without any damage to her or even her clothing. *'Teleportation' - As a demon, Lilith could instantaneously appear and disappear at will. In "The Monster at the End of This Book", Lilith appeared suddenly behind Buffy inside her bedroom after knocking on the door and waiting for him to answer it. She surprised a guard at St. Mary's Convent in "Lucifer Rising" by showing up out of nowhere from behind him. *'Immunity' - Lilith could enter hallowed ground and Ruby claimed that she was not vulnerable to holy water. Lilith proved to be the most resilient to Sam's demonic powers of all the demons he used them on, even with him at the peak of his power and her powers useless against him. After he had grown strong enough to incapacitate and kill Alastair with them, his powers merely stirred Lilith's hair. Sam trained for a year by honing his powers on lesser demons and drinking demon blood in order to kill Lilith. When he finally succeeded in "Lucifer Rising", it required all the blood of one demon, more blood from another, immense effort from him, and Lilith intentionally provoking him to anger, nearly transforming him into a monster in the process. The effort of killing Lilith also exhausted Sam's powers completely. *'Super Strength' - As the first demon, Lilith was stronger than humans, reapers, monsters, ghosts, demons and certain angels. She could effortlessly overcome virtually any physical opponent. Even while possessing the body of a little girl, she slaughtered grown men with her bare hands. When Lilith got involved in a physical struggle with Mia, Lilith quickly overpowered her. Lilith also once hoisted Sidney off the floor. She also grabbed Rayne by her throat and lifted her off her feet. *'Super Speed' - Her speed was such that she appeared to teleport and could appear as a quick blur to the human eye. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, Lilith did not require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. *'Immortality' - Lilith was the first and eldest demon, predating even the Knights of Hell. Lilith was tens of thousands of years old, and had the potential to live indefinitely had she not been killed. Category:Characters Category:Demons